vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerose Satanel
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically. Varies, up to at least High 6-A with abilities | High 1-A Name: Nerose Satanel Origin: Paradise Lost Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist and member of the Illuminati, creator of the Angels | Hadou God, Third Heaven, God of Tendou Hisouten Powers and Abilities: Dimensional BFR, Transmutation (can turn someone or an object into a pillar of salt with Netsiv Melakh), can create a pseudo sun comparable to that of the real one with Uriel, Life Creation (Created the Angels), Can summon meteors from the sky that emit light and disrupt the senses of anyone that sees them or in their vicinity with Gabriel, Forcefield Generation, Clairvoyance (Can see into the past, present, and future with Astaroth), Fire Manipulation (Can summon flames that can "destroy anything" via the Flames of Worthlessness), Energy Projection (Can project a torrent of energy that is always stronger than his opponent with Michael), Poison Manipulation (Can emit a corrosive substance powerful enough to alter the atmosphere via Rain of Gluttony), Summoning (Can summon soul eating locusts when using Gogmagog), Causality Manipulation (Able to control universal causality via a device and through prep), Biological Manipulation, can stall someone's movement for a few seconds with Sariel, able to connect to both Heaven and Hell (higher dimensions) at the same time and utilize the powers of the Angels and Dust Angels, can create time paradoxes and use them as actual weapons, can control celestial bodies (via prep), Durability Negation. With the Testament, Satanel can: interfere with higher dimensions, control entire bodies, emotions, and thoughts of living beings. | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Acausality (Type 5), Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh Omniscience, Nigh Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) Attack Potency: Unknown physically. Varies, up to at least Multi Continent level with abilities (Able to send all of the Earth's continents to Hell with Gogmagog, can affect the entire atmosphere with Rain of Gluttony, and can create a psuedo-sun that can shoot solar flares comparable to real ones). Can bypass durability in a number of ways | High Outerverse level (As a Hadou God, Satanel exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Additionally, Satanel has a Taikyoku value of 80, making him one of the strongest Hadou Gods possible and equal to Marie Route Ren and Reinhard but he remains weaker than them, Marie, and Mercurius at their peak) Speed: Unknown | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | High Outerversal Durability: Unknown physically and with barriers (Blocked a blow from Lyle). At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher with Flames of Worthlessness (The Flames of Worthlessness were able to tank Gogmagog) | High Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Planetary | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Testament, several other devices (e.g created one that can grant him the ability to control universal causality) Intelligence: Supergenius. Developed the Testament, a machine which could interfere with higher dimensions, completely control bodies, emotions and thoughts of living beings. Created Quintessence, ethereal energy from higher dimensions, actually weaponizing retcons, created a device which could control universal causality, created life (Angels, drawing power from higher dimensions), manipulating metaphysical spaces like hell, controlling time/space and dimensions, perfect biological manipulation and probably more. He can also control celestial bodies with preparations. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant (considers himself to be greater than God Himself), is not very combat-oriented himself (due to having a distaste for fighting) and usually uses his creations to fight in his place | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Uriel: Invoking the name of the Archangel known as the “Light of God”, Satanel creates a pseudo-sun by compressing and fusing hundreds of billions of tons of gravel and stone debris into a gaseous sphere a few tens of meters wide. The pseudo sun being comparable in heat, power, and density to that of our own sun, and can thus easily roast most foes alive simply by being in their relative proximity. It also can emit solar flares of similar intensity to the real ones, burning anyone to cinders if they are hit with them. * Raphael: Calling upon the name of the Archangel known as “God’s Healing”, Satanel creates a tornado that rips apart space and sends his target to another plane, removing them from the battle. * Gabriel: Invoking the Archangel known as “God’s Strength”, Satanel calls down thousands of meteors that split apart to overwhelm his foes. Those who gaze upon or are in the general vicinity of the light these meteors release will have their nervous systems seared and destroyed, but this ability will only work on those who bear evil or hostile intentions towards Satanel. * Michael: Invoking the name of the Archangel Michael, Satanel is able to summon a blast that is always more powerful than his opponent. The potency of this blast was such that it was deemed the only thing comparable enough to stop the Flames of Worthlessness, a move that was able to stop Gogmagog (an attack that can wipe off all continents straight to the abyss) and destroy Uriel (a pseudo sun comparable to the real one) with ease. * Sariel: Calling on the name of the Angel known as "God's Command", Satanel can cast a magic spell of sorts that stalls the movement of his target for a duration of 3–5 seconds. * Astaroth: Calling upon the name of the demon of Sloth, Satanel is able to see the past and future at will and reduce both concepts into an elementary particle before erasing it entirely, allowing him to erase the existence of his victims at will. * Netsiv Melakh: Referencing the fate of Lot’s wife, Satanel summons a white light that, when it hits a target, turns them into a pillar of salt. * Rain of Gluttony: Satanel calls on the Lord of the Flies to cause a corrosive substance to fall from the sky, which is potent enough to alter the atmosphere itself. Beelzebub may then control the atmosphere as he pleases. * Armârôs: Invoking the name of one of 200 fallen Angels known as the "Cursed One", Satanel causes his target to inflate like a balloon, causing them to then burst into a complete bloody mess, with no shock or pain having been made upon them (giving the victim a painless death). * Gogmagog: Invoking the names of the allies of Satan, Satanel engulfs his opponent with a noxious cloud of miasma formed from every harmful substance known to man before and compressing it on around them. He then summons a horde of locusts that are able to tear apart the very souls of their victims, thus completely eradicating them. It's Beelzebub's most powerful attack, boasting enough power to send all continents to the Abyss at it’s full power. * Flame of Worthlessness: Using the flames of Armageddon that oppose the very existence of the world itself, Satanel unleashes flames that reduce the opponent to nothingness, destroying their very souls and obliterating all opposition. As he is able to utilize this ability like Lyle/Nacht, Satanel can likely also clad himself in said flames to make any and all conventional attacks useless as well as it's other applications the former has used. Key: Base | Hadou God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Paradise Lost Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Causality Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Gods Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings